Communication networks may include tunnels through which nodes can communicate packets. In certain systems, a tunnel is assigned a traffic management resource (TMR) that manages the bandwidth used by the tunnel. A node typically has a fixed number of traffic management resources, so only a fixed number of tunnels can be configured through the node. In certain cases, a source node does not know the availability of traffic management resources at each node. If the source node attempts to set up a tunnel through a node that has no available traffic management resources, the tunnel set up fails.